


World's Shortest Harry Potter Fic!

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Short, WORLD RECORD, brief - Freeform, fast, speedrun, your mother falls asleep during speedruns in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: SHORTEST HARRY POTTER FIC IN THE WORLD!





	World's Shortest Harry Potter Fic!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzureAceStarburst7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/gifts).



"...Potter."


End file.
